


tax benefits

by jude__the__dude



Series: fetus!spencer but make him a dad [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, not much else i can think of, not much hurt and nice helping of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude
Summary: you recall the time you found out you were pregnant to the team.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & The BAU Team, Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Series: fetus!spencer but make him a dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	tax benefits

You waited at Reid’s desk as patiently as you could. Garcia sat at Morgan’s desk across from you as you both watched the elevator. Your nose stung from unshed tears and your lip was bitten raw. You couldn’t cry, you couldn’t cry, you could not cry! 

He was fine. It was all fine. He’s safe.

The case was a rough one. It was rough before they even got on the jet to meet the police officers who called for their help. But the unsub was more unhinged than the profile called for. Spencer and Derek got caught in the crossfire somehow. Garcia offered an explanation but you declined. You didn’t need to know how you almost lost Spencer. Knowing that he was in enough danger to warrant a call to you was enough to get your thoughts going.

When the elevator’s ding rang throughout the empty bullpen, you shot up and ran to the glass doors, Garcia hot on your heels.

Spencer was the last person out of the elevator and you couldn’t help but cry when you laid your eyes on him. He had a couple of butterfly stitches on his forehead, a black eye, and a bandage around his right wrist.

It took you about a millisecond to decide to pull him into a hug, sticking your nose into the crook of his neck and breathing him in. He gently wrapped his arms around you, one encircling your waist and the other on your head.

No words were exchanged as you stood there in each other's arms. You heard Garcia greet the rest of the team, paying special attention to Derek. You heard them talking and you heard the silence when they were no doubt discussing you two with glances and motions of heads and hands. But you didn’t care.

When you pulled away, you heard Spencer sigh disappointedly. “Don’t cry, my love.” He wiped away your tears with his thumb. “It’s barely a scratch.”

“I doubt Penny would call me if it was barely a scratch.” You chuckled, voice still thick with tears. “And I’m not blind, Genius Man.”

“I’m sorry.”

You furrowed your brows and shook your head. “You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be apologizing for being the cry baby over here while you’re the one who was hurt.”

“You know that if we start this, it’s never going to end.” Spencer raised an eyebrow at you. He was right. Whenever you two fought, it was always about something like this. Never letting the other feel like they should apologize, and especially who loved the other more. Spencer liked to argue that mostest was not a word, yet you made an exception when it came to love and how to measure it.

You rolled your eyes with a chuckle and turned back to the rest of Spencer’s team, more of a family to you than anything really. “Hey,” you sighed, “everyone else okay?”

“Oh, we’re here too? I thought it was just you two for a second there.” Derek teased, twinkle in his eye.

“Shut up, I have every right to be worried.” You retorted, keeping an arm looped through Spencer’s as you walked closer to the team.

“Yeah yeah Baby Mama, we know.” Derek winked. “Where’s the little rascal?”

At the mention of your son, Spencer turned to you with furrowed brows. “Yeah, where is Jason?” 

“Left him with Amy. We’re good for another few hours.” You replied. 

“Amy, ‘make another one’ Amy?” Garcia asked and JJ giggled.

“That’s the one.” Amy was your neighbor from down the hall, her grandkids were around Jason’s age so he always went over to play whenever they visited. And she always volunteered to babysit, not so subtly dropping hints about taking Jason off your hands so you could ‘make another.’ “Who wants celebratory Italian?”

“What are we celebrating?” Rossi asked, already loving the suggestion.

“That no one died!” You exclaimed with a raised fist and clicked the button for the elevator. “Who’s coming?” A chorus of ‘I am’s and a full elevator followed. “Great, we know this place on fifth. Best Italian in the city. L’ultima Cena.”

“Hey, I know the owner of that place.” Rossi smiled.

Hotch chuckled and shook his head. “That is entirely not surprising, Dave.” 

After everyone drove to the restaurant in their separate cars and Rossi managed to get you all V.I.P. seating (don’t ask), everyone was finally letting the tension of the case melt away.

Rossi casually mentioned how he’d brought many a wife to this very restaurant. 

“Many a wife?” You blurted out, not meaning to. In your defense, it was an emotionally taxing day and it was quite late. You had only meant for Spencer to hear but realized your mistake when the whole table turned to face you. Everyone, including Rossi, burst into peals of laughter.

“I forgot that you don’t know Rossi as well as we do.” Emily sighed after she calmed down. “Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi here is on the hunt for wife number four.”

“I am doing no such thing.” Rossi defended himself, taking a sip of his red wine. “I am perfectly content in my life as it is at the moment. But I wouldn’t say no to fate.” 

Derek and Emily teased the older agent, but you only puffed out your cheeks as the information settled in your brain. “Phew, and I’m only on Pre-Husband number one.”

“Number one?” Came Spencer’s response.

“The one and only.” You chuckled, reassuring Spencer with a pat to the chest. 

“What’s a Pre-Husband?” Rossi asked.

“Oh! Can I answer this time?” Penny pleaded with you and you nodded in amusement. “Yay!” She clapped her hands. “Alright, so y/n and Spencer have been planning on getting married ever since Jason was born, but things always keep happening.”

“Things?” Rossi asked.

“Yes, things.” JJ replied, joining in the explanation. “Mostly it’s cases, but one time it was because y/n didn’t like the month.”

“The month? I thought it was the year?” Derek interjected. “Something about the numbers not looking right.” 

“If I recall correctly, one time Spencer put it off because he wanted Jason to be old enough to remember it.” Hotch smiled.

“Well,” you spoke loudly to quiet everyone down, “it doesn’t matter anyways. It’s just a paper. It’s not like anything’s gonna change between us.”

“Exactly.” Spencer agreed. “In my professional opinion, you are all way too invested in our relationship.”

“Oh snap!” Derek called out. “You tell ‘em, Pretty Boy.”

“If it doesn’t matter, then why do you want to get married?” Rossi asked.

“Tax benefits.” The two of you replied in unison, causing another round of laughter to ring through the table.

The conversation finally moved on from the two of you, causing both you and Spencer to relax a little bit. It’s not that you felt uncomfortable with the team, maybe a little bit with Rossi as you had only spoken to him once prior, but too much attention could be exhausting and the two of you were on the same page about that kind of thing.

Spencer seemed to relax more than you though. After a few moments of his head on your shoulder, you felt him become heavier and heavier and his breathing become deeper. Spencer had fallen asleep. As you were in the V.I.P. section, your booth was made up of two roomy couches and you and Spencer were tucked into the side closest to the wall. You gently placed his head in your lap and made sure that his long torso wasn’t bent at an awkward angle.

“What about you, y/n?”

“Hmm?” You hummed in response, looking up after making sure that Spencer was secure. “What about me?”

“You never told us what happened when you found out you were having Jason.” Penny piped up. “Hotch was telling us about how Haley broke the news to him about Jack.”

“Oh.” You felt the smile bloom on your face as you looked down at Spencer fast asleep in your lap. “You know Jace’s almost four now?” 

“Just a few more months.” Derek nodded. “Gonna get my godson the best present a four year old can have!”

“Nu uh! Not if I can help it!” Garcia shook her head. 

“Alright alright, no bickering at the table.” David hushed the two. “I wanna hear the story.”

David’s eyes went back on you along with the rest of the team. You realized that you had truly never told any of them about how you found out you were pregnant. Better late than never, you supposed.

“Well, it was Spencer’s first year at the BAU. And I was in my last year of school.”

“Is that how you met?” Rossi asked. “At school?”

You smiled and nodded. That was a story for another day. “He was on his last PhD when we met. He was so awkward, but so was I if I’m being honest. Anyways,” you shook yourself out of the flashback and pulled yourself back into the story. 

“I was so worried about telling Spencer. I knew he would be overjoyed, but we weren’t settled yet. We had the tiniest apartment and I didn’t know a thing about kids. He, on the other hand, knows everything about everything.” That pulled a chuckle out of your audience. “That eased my worries a bit.”

“I kept it from him for a full two hours before he came home and I saw his face. I couldn’t even stop the words from falling out of my mouth.”

:: :: ::

_With shaking hands, you waited for the water to boil, playing with the frayed fabric of your (Spencer’s) sweater. Some tea would help you calm down and sort through your thoughts._

_Kids were so far down your priority list of things to think about that you just never did. You took your precautions, of course you did. But things don’t always go as planned. Only when your friend texted you, laughing at a pregnancy scare that turned out to be nothing, that you remembered how long it’s been since your last period._

_You weren’t exactly someone who didn’t keep track at all, but you usually had Spencer to do that for you. But recently Spencer’s been too busy to notice slight changes in your mood, and it had completely slipped your mind._

_A quick trip to the drugstore after school had you stocked up for the night's activities. You chugged the bottle of orange juice and waited for it to take its effect. It wasn’t long before the box of the pregnancy test was in the trash and the little plastic stick was capped and waiting face down on the bathroom counter._

_You read the pamphlet four times while sipping your tea before the two minutes were up._

_Somehow, you weren’t surprised when you saw the two pink lines._

_So you waited. Spencer would be home in two hours. You sat on the floor in front of the door and waited._

_Time seemed to pass by so slow yet so fast at the same time, because before you knew it, you heard Spencer’s key turning in the lock. You didn’t move to stand._

_“My love?” Spencer frowned, dropping his satchel on the floor beside you. “What’s wrong?”_

_You furrowed your eyebrows and shook your head. Nothing was wrong per se. But you knew that if you opened your mouth, you could only say those two words. The two words that you had yet to even say in your mind. The two words that would change the course of your life._

_Slowly lowering himself, Spencer sat in front of you and took your hands into his. He opened his mouth to say something, but you beat him to it._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Your lover’s eyes grew wider than you had ever seen. He sputtered for a few seconds before snapping his mouth shut. You were both frozen in your spots for a few minutes as you processed the words that were finally spoken._

_Spencer reached forward and pulled you into a warm embrace. You sniffled and shoved your face into the crook of his neck. “What are we supposed to do now?”_

_“What do you want to do?” Spencer asked._

_“I…” You trailed off, not having gone down this road. “I don’t know.”_

_“I’m gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer with the first thought that comes to mind. Okay?” You nodded and looked into his eyes, prepared for whatever he was going to ask you. “Do you want to keep it?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Alright then.” Spencer smiled and pulled you closer into his side, you sagged in relief and wrapped your arms around him tightly. “You’re gonna be such a good mom, my love.”_

_“You’re gonna be the best dad, Genius Man.” You laughed as the tears spilled down your cheeks, whether they were tears of joy, relief, or simply a surplus of all the emotions, you didn’t know. “I’m so glad it’s you. There’s no one else on this planet I’d rather start a family with.”_

:: :: ::

“Spence is a sweetheart.” Emily cooed when you finished retelling the story. You had left out a few details for you and Spencer to look back on privately, but the team got the jist of the story. “And he’s completely in love with you.”

“So incredibly in love with you.” JJ smirked at you.

“You’re one to talk, Ms. Lamontagne.” You waggled your eyebrows at her and she blushed.

“Hey hey, stay on track Missy. Keep going.” Penny snapped her fingers at you. “What did Pretty Boy do next?”

“Well,” you laughed and sighed, “he told Derek.”

“Yes, he did.” Derek smiled. 

“I was barely a month in, I wanted to keep it between us until I started to show.” You smirked and looked down at the sleeping doctor in your lap pointedly. “But Genius Man had other plans.”

“Hey, One Eighty-Seven was just excited and he wanted to tell the future godfather early.” Derek defended his best friend. 

“It is actually really cute.” JJ nodded. “Granted I didn’t tell Spence as soon as I knew I was pregnant, but he was one of the first to know.” She rubbed her ever growing belly as she spoke. 

Soon the conversation turned to JJ and the newest BAU baby on the way. You didn’t mind, just gave you more freedom to admire Spencer’s sleeping profile, butterfly stitches and all. You couldn’t have chosen a better person to fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing for this series it's so fun!! if you have any ideas for future drabbles, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments ♡
> 
> as always, feedback is always appreciated ♡


End file.
